Home automation systems frequently offer the ability to lock and unlock doors. While a lock of a door may be engaged or disengaged remotely, it may not be possible to determine if the door is shut or open. If the lock is engaged while the door is open, the lock is effectively useless because it will not prevent egress through the open door.